Holding On
by Lorensic Chia
Summary: Adopted from Kaguragrl16, though not necessary to read her version, seeing as I'm mixing things UP. Travis just started dating Katie Gardner the feminist, Connor has a crush on his best friend (after Travis of course) Lou Ellen and Lacy is taking after her mother playing matchmaker. And then theres the annual Camp Half Blood Dance...
1. Katie's POV on life so far for her

Holding On

Adopted by Yours truly, Lorensic Chia ;)

Katie P.O.V.

I'm not going to lie, I really expected Travis to send me roses, but then again he is one of the 2 ultimate pranksters of camp, and you can't just take a Hermes essence off of a Hermes kid. Especially if that kid happened to be Travis Stoll.

Slowly, his mischievous essence was coming back and leaving behind his nervous self. A lot of people may think that I would be upset about this. But, to be honest, I found it intriguing. What else would make me fall for Travis Stoll? As each day went by, he would crack more and more jokes and pull more and more pranks and I would laugh with him as the victim would be caught in the midst of his trap.

Unfortunately, being the girlfriend of a massive prankster of a guy, I would always be the one pranks would be pulled on. And I was not the brightest flower in the patch about it either. Do you know how many times I had eggs cracked upon me? No? That's because he pulled so may pranks on me even _I_ forgot. An di don't forget things easily _._ And instead of throwing flour in my face, he threw actual flowers. Of course, they were dandelions . Do you know how many weeds dandelions cause?

But I've had my comebacks as well. I grew roses A.K.A. 'the flower of love' around his ankles up to his waist and all other Demeter worthy pranks. I think that's why he likes me so much.


	2. Other characters start talking yay

Holding On

Travis couldn't wait to try out this new prank he had in mind. But who to pull it on….Katie! She would appreciate it, surely! "Oh, who am I kidding, she'll hate me. " He muttered to himself. "All the more reason to do it, then." A voice interrupted his thought process leaving him looking at the owner of the voice, Connor Stoll.

"You want me to have Katie walk in to a trap full of sinking sand?"

"Oh was that what you had in mind? I was thinking more of the ' have her fall off a building and you just happen to catch her' trick."

As much as I want to use that trick, she'll kill me for having her play the 'damsel in distress' role. Remember? She's a hardcore feminist. ." Travis reminded his brother, shuddering at the thought of Katie beating him up for _that_ trick in the book.

"I heard the word feminist." Travis and Connor turned to look at Ms. Katie Gardner herself, with her beautiful brown wavy hair and green eyes which reminded him of how stunning greenery looks when the sun hits it with its brightness just right.

"Speak of the devil." Connor mumbled. "I heard that." Katie glared at Conner with such ferocity that you would have thought her to be an Ares kid. Travis started "We were just talking about some new tricks we were going to put in action-" "I swear if you pull another godsdamned trick on me again, I swear to Zeus himself-!" "Okay, okay, we get the picture." Travis put his hands up in surrender. "Speak for yourself, I still have a few tricks to pull." Connor said while eyeing Lou Ellen.

"Oooh, someone has a crush!" Lacy Edwards jumped in all squeally. Lacy had a thing for couples and was so into it, she even created couple's ship weeks. Travis had observed. Yet, the odd thing was, that the daughter of Aphrodite never had a boyfriend, though Travis would occasionally see her dreamily glance at the new Serbian American Iris kid, A.J Svetao. Svetao, Travis recognized, meant bright in Serbian. Hey, studying foreign languages in high school was not a bad choice on his part.

"W-What? I don't have a crush." Connor stuttered. Blush heavily dusting his cheeks. "Yeah you do." "No I don't!" "Denial. Tsk-tsk." This argument was getting real good. Part of Travis wanted to get a bowl of popcorn and watch. But then suddenly a "Roar!" emitted from the air. And Travis and the others were facing a chimera.


End file.
